


I didn't think this through.

by Blueeyedlistener



Series: Platonic Soulmate AU (Alec and Riku) [4]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 21:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8416879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeyedlistener/pseuds/Blueeyedlistener
Summary: This is just really short and it actually kinda upsets me?? That's new. *slides away anyways*





	

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was originally under a soulmate au list, so I just figured I'd keep it under that tbh.  
> *Shrugs*

Alec's hands gripped the bedsheets in his hands tightly as his knuckles turned white, it taking all of his energy almost just to breathe; His hair was matted down slightly along with the sheets and blankets sticking to him from his body being covered in sweat. He had a low pain tolerance which he knew but that didn't stop him from transferring Riku's pain over to himself. After all, Riku had been there so much for him anyways that Alec figured he should try to do something to help repay Riku though it wasn't much. 

He wasn't sure if he was in so much pain because of his low tolerance or if it was just because it was exactly how much pain Riku was going to or was dealing with; If it wasn't taking all he had in him to focus on breathing, he would've been crying-Or at least, if he wasn't already. He couldn't quite tell. The ice packs he had with him had already lost their coolness and were just wet packs which still helped a little bit with cooling him down but not much by this point. Alec had told Kayden he didn't want any visitors until he could get to feeling better-or at least until he could figure out how to function with this amount of pain.

Had it not been for hearing Kayden's voice through the hall, Alec wouldn't have even known anyone had shown up.  _"He's not accept-"_ He couldn't hear anything other than that small part of the sentence, but as he heard his bedroom door open he had assumed it was his younger brother. There was too much pain for Alec to even bother to turn around much less try to speak. "W..hat?" It wasn't very loud-closer to a whisper with how dry his throat had become- and he didn't even bother to try to roll over to look at the person.   
  
It only took a few moments after he spoke for him to finally realize who exactly had walked into his room and he wasn't sure if he was prepared for whatever he was in for. Though, he knew he deserved it so he wouldn't have argued even if he could have. Internally, he cursed himself for not thinking this through and expecting this. 


End file.
